


Put On a Show

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Peter Makes Adult Videos [1]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Peter has a thing about fangs and lycans, Peter makes adult videos online, Sex, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter's had a type of side hobby for quite a few years now where he likes to make videos of himself performing solo sexual acts for certain types of websites. After meeting and beginning to work with Lucian he's found less and less time for this hobby until Lucian leaves for awhile, now he finds himself bored and restless and in need of a familiar distraction.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: Peter Makes Adult Videos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668178
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Put On a Show

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a side off, it has no relation to my current canon involving Lucian and Peter together. I do plan to just clump all my canon A fics into a series so they're just there in collection form for people to read, but yeah this one is a separate canon from my other one. I swear that's simpler than the way I just made it sound.

Peter wasn’t entirely certain what compelled him to begin making adult videos. It had started somewhere in his late twenties when he’d been video chatting with a guy he’d met online, there had been a certain thrill to pleasuring himself while his long-distance spur of the moment boyfriend watched him with hungry eager eyes. Peter liked feeling desired and lusted after, he truly just loved attention in all forms, when the attention was wanted sexual attention then it was all the better. A month after that he’d been on a popular porn site when he’d seen they had an option to do livestreams, he’d tested it out after watching a couple dozen men and women, brought out a cock ring and a dildo, set himself up and played with himself with a few hundred then eventually a thousand strangers were watching him, each of them wiring money to his paypal account and making request for what they wanted to see or hear from him. He’d gotten a certain thrill out of it, he never worried about these people approaching him or it “ruining” his career, he worked an act in Vegas, there seriously wasn’t shit to be ruined. He already spent most nights onstage in tight leather pants rescuing nearly naked women from sexy vampires, people didn’t have standards for Peter. 

When his stage show began picking up in popularity and after being forced to face the realization that monsters did indeed exist and he wasn’t insane, he’d sort of mostly forgotten about his side job of solo adult videos, of course he still did them from time to time, but with less effort and less frequency. His livestreams dropped down significantly finding he didn’t have quite as much time for them between shows and monster hunting jobs, and then he met Lucian and that cut the time down even more. He found the lycan hung around his flat more often than not, then a working relationship where Peter often fantasized about it turning sexual, did finally last month become sexual, it seemed some sort of deity had answered his prayers. 

The past week though he found himself with a sudden lull of free time; his show was on a slight hiatus due to his most recent fit resulting in him firing two pyrotechnics and three of his actresses as well as his latest assistant. On top of that Lucian had popped off to California because of something lycan related, he’d explained it vaguely, but even then Peter hadn’t exactly paid attention or understood what he’d been telling him, he’d assured though he’d be back in a couple of weeks, and keep in contact, which he had been sending daily texts and calling every other day to let him know he was still alive. It was nice that he kept in contact, it pushed down the unreasonable fear that Peter had that he’d just disappear and never come back. If he thought too much about it then he’d find himself often panicking over the complicated nature of their new relationship; the monster hunting followed by a session of amazing sex afterwards, and then not talking about what the sex meant if it meant anything at all. Peter tried to be nonchalant about it, he wasn’t exactly sure lycans were into casual relationships or if they were into mating for life, he knew that Lucian had been with somebody nearly a thousand years ago, but he knew nothing more than that other than the one time he did mention it he’d looked so heart achingly sad and lost. Peter made a point of it to not bring that up again, if Lucian wanted to tell him more then he’d tell him when he was ready. Besides Peter worried about what it meant if they started rehashing old flames, childhood traumas, and all those other things; it would bring them closer, add that with sex and those odd times that Lucian hugged him or held his hand then Peter would have to realize they had a relationship that was more than friends who just so happened to fuck a lot.

While Lucian was away, he decided it was best to not think about that, or him for that matter, he tried anyways. He drank a lot, went to a few night clubs, hooked up with two women and a guy he’d met at a night club near his flat, but found himself not fully invested in it and also feeling oddly guilty once they’d slunk off the next morning. He did though keep the choker the guy had forgotten on his bed, he liked it, and he didn’t want to try and find the guy. He sat on his bed stroking his fingers along the black leather collar, he glanced over towards his desk where his laptop lay abandoned for the past week. He was still sexually frustrated, not that fucking himself would exactly help with that, but he did miss being watched. He sighed as he got up from his bed, a certain feeling in the pit of his stomach as he placed his newfound collar around his neck fastening it at the back, swallowing at the way it firmly hugged against his throat. He retrieved his laptop taking it over to his bed setting it down on the foot of it, he grabbed the black box from under his bed setting it down next to his computer. He logged on and went to begin a livestream, he watched the word guests wondering if it would remain at zero. He told himself that if he only got a few people he wasn’t going to go through with it, there wasn’t much of a thrill in it if a few people were just watching him to pass the time or out of bored curiosity. 

He let out a sigh of relief when zero turned to ten then quickly turned to fifty, he smirked as he watched the chat light up, familiar usernames greeting him and making requests, some of the requests for meet ups which he always refused. He knew some people did meet up with their ‘fans’, but he’d also heard sometimes that headed south way too fast. He preferred this, the safety of his bedroom in his flat, states and countries away from half the horny bastards who came online to watch him. 

He kept an eye on the chat watching the greetings and the requests, the compliments on his appearance. 

“Sorry been away for awhile guys, life things were going on, back for now at least.” He said as he moved up onto his knees, he slowly slid his hand down his chest to his stomach stopping at the hem of his jeans.

He ran his hand down lower trailing along the rough denim, pressing and kneading against his hardening cock through his pants, he groaned grinding against his own palm. He closed his eyes imagining whose hand he wished it was on him right now. He unfastened his jeans pushing them down over his hips and down to his knees. He stroked his fingers along the underside of his cock, whimpering at the frustrating little jolts of pleasure from his own touch as his cock twitched in response. He laid back on the bed removing his jeans the rest of the way tossing them to his bedroom floor, he grabbed the box removing the lid and pulling out a bottle of lube uncapping it and pouring a dollop of it onto the palm of his hand. He watched the screen biting and sucking his bottom lip as he wrapped his lube slicked fingers around his cock giving a firm squeeze before slowly stroking himself thrusting into his hand. He moaned loudly, cursing and keening as he thrust into his own hand, eyes closing as he wondered what Lucian’s mouth would feel like on his cock. He was doing very badly at not thinking about him, at least he was trying. 

He reached back into the box grabbing out a black butt plug, he held it up for the three hundred people watching to see, smirking as he saw the clutter of messages flowing onscreen. He thought about the fact over three hundred people wanted to watch him do things to himself, wanted to watch him moan and writhe, watch him cum. The thought was arousing, still he felt an emptiness in the pit of his stomach, but he tried not to think about it. He lubed up the toy and slowly pressed it into himself cursing and moaning as he felt it stretching and filling him, he stroked himself faster, his moans and cries of pleasure so loud they nearly echoed off his bedroom walls. If he focused hard enough, he could nearly feel the heat of Lucian’s body against him, hear him whisper dirty things into his ear as he fucked his brains out. It wasn’t long after that train of thought struck him that he found himself cumming hard, his release spilling over his fist and landing onto his lower stomach. He relaxed for a second before reaching for his laptop, he smiled lazily as he gave a weak wave to the people watching before ending the livestream, he closed his laptop shoving it away as he collapsed back against the bed again.

“That was a Hell of a show.” 

Peter tensed at the sound of a familiar voice, he sat up quickly feeling utterly exposed as he looked to see Lucian leaning against the doorframe watching him.

“When….When did you get here?” He asked, voice cracking, still raspy.

Lucian smirked as he pushed away from the doorway and made his way over to the bed, Peter watched him wondering if he was mad, he didn’t seem mad, besides there was no reason for him to be mad. He hadn’t cheated and besides they weren’t dating, they were just two beings who worked together and had sex often. 

“I got here a few minutes ago, I’ve been standing in the doorway long enough to fully enjoy watching you fuck yourself though.” His voice was calm, but there was a certain undertone to it that sent a chill down Peter’s spine.

“Right, look hey it’s um, it’s just a thing that….That I used to do, well that I still do, but I haven’t done it in a long time y’know.” He found himself rambling unsure of how to explain all the sudden what it was he did occasionally.

He’d never had trouble explaining it to people before when they got curious or recognized him, but suddenly he felt at a loss for how to explain himself. 

He watched as Lucian got onto the bed kneeling before him, he looked towards the laptop for a second then back at Peter, eyes roaming over his naked body. Lucian smirked as he looked at him, eyes dark, and what he was pretty sure was lust filling them. Peter’s cock twitched at the thought, the knowledge that Lucian had been watching him, something about that was more fulfilling than some random guys. 

“You enjoy being watched?”

Peter nodded.

Lucian hummed, he reached out stroking his fingers along Peter’s jawline, he found himself leaning into the touch seeking out more. It felt like it had been decades since he’d been touched by him. The lycan stroked his thumb across his bottom lip, Peter parted his lips flicking his tongue against it before sucking it into his mouth. He kept his eyes locked on the other man’s as he sucked on his thumb, he noticed the shift of color in his eyes, that abnormality that was very not human, that the first time he saw it terrified him, but now he liked it more than he knew he should. Lucian pulled his thumb from his mouth; he placed his hand against Peter’s chest shoving him back onto the bed. He moved to settle between his legs.

“I prefer being able to touch you, I like being the reason you make sounds like that.” He said as he ran his hands down along his inner thighs, his nails scratching down his skin making him whimper.

His hands moved lower to the places where Peter suddenly very desperately needed them to be, he groaned when Lucian grabbed the base of the plug still inside him, he slowly started to pull it out before pushing it back inside again. Peter cursed, frustrated as the other man continued to thrust the toy into him before pulling out completely and tossing it to the side. 

“Not sure how I feel about other people watching you like this.” He muttered as he leaned down trailing his tongue up along the length of his cock. Peter let out an undignified sound caught somewhere between a moan and a sob; he curled his fingers in the comforter beneath him. 

Lucian wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, he took the head into his mouth sucking gently, he teasingly flicked his tongue across the tip of his cock before taking more of him into his mouth moaning around him. Peter thrust into his mouth, he reached down burying his fingers in his hair giving a gentle tug not sure what he wanted other than just more of him in general. He moaned loudly as he felt two lubed fingers pressing into his still stretched hole, his moans turning to a shout when those fingers pressed against his prostate. He rolled his hips pressing down against his hand, head thrown back against the bed as he felt a third finger entering him.

“Please, fuck, just fuck me, please.” He cried out begging, desperate. 

He whined when he no longer felt a mouth on his cock or fingers filling him, he opened his eyes to see Lucian kneeling between his legs, hand wrapped around his own cock as he coated his length with lube. Peter leaned forward placing a hand on his hip, he pressed a kiss against his chest his lips trailing upwards as he whispered praise against his skin. He nuzzled against the side of his neck breathing in his familiar scent as he felt the fingers of his free hand petting through his sweat soaked hair. 

“Missed you,” he whispered against his skin before sucking against his neck.

“I can tell.” He responded; Peter smiled against his neck. He pulled back to look at him, Lucian placed a hand against his cheek as he leaned in to kiss him slowly. He laid him back against the bed settling between his legs, one hand against his hip as he pressed into him inch by inch. Peter moaned into the kiss pressing down against him needing to feel all of him inside him.

Peter wrapped his legs around his back moaning as he felt him thrust into him harder, he buried his fingers in his hair tugging as he felt fangs grazing against his jaw, hot breath puffing out against his skin as Lucian pounded into him. He’d nearly forgotten how incredible this felt, normal, right, terrifying; he wasn’t sure exactly what he felt at the moment. Well he knew a feeling, a certain concrete feeling, but the thought of it choked him up. Still it was there heavy in his chest as he felt those lips trailing kisses across his chest, calloused fingers touching along his sides, and blunt nails scratching his skin. He gave another tug to his hair pulling him back up and kissing him passionately, biting and sucking against his bottom lip, he moaned into the kiss when he felt Lucian begin stroking his cock. 

He tried not to think about anything really, just focus on feeling. He could do that, maybe. It was difficult with the way Lucian looked at him, the way he moaned his name and pulled his body closer as if needing to show him that he was his and his alone, normally a thought like that would have Peter wanting to claw out of his own skin to get away, but it was arousing at the moment. If anybody else did this, looked at him like that he’d panic, but he couldn’t panic now, not with him. Instead it filled him with a sense of need and longing, made his heart skip a beat as he kissed along his jaw, reminded him how much he missed him, how he didn’t want anybody else to touch him. He meant it, he meant it more than he’d really meant anything he said to anybody in his life. 

When he did cum he came calling Lucian’s name; his back arched and head back against the bed, sighing and shivering as he felt a hot tongue against his neck and fangs tugging at the leather collar around his neck, a low growl of what was possible disapproval at this new accessory. He felt fingers digging in against his hips, the grip hard enough to certainly leave bruises like many that faded with time after each time they did this, he felt fangs scrape against his shoulder, the growl of his name as Lucian came inside him. A moment later that bruising grip was gone replaced by gentle apologetic strokes against sore skin, a gentle kiss to his shoulder, wordless apologies for roughness that Peter most certainly didn’t mind, in fact he wanted it like that. He’d always preferred sex when it was rough, when it was slow and gentle, he had to face emotions that scared him. Like right now with the gentleness. He kept his eyes closed as he felt the tickle of long hair brushing against his chest, there was the scratch of facial hair against his skin and more kisses along his heated skin. When he opened his eyes again Lucian was laying by his side looking at him, eyes so normal that he could pass for completely human minus the fact he only looked 25 despite being nearly a thousand years old. Peter rolled onto his side to better face him, he smiled shyly feeling exhausted and awkward.

Lucian hooked two fingers under the collar around his neck gently tugging at it. “Why are you wearing this?” He asked, his voice was soft, but there was something there that Peter couldn’t quite place.

He shrugged looking away for a moment, “a guy who was here last night forgot it when he left this morning, thought it looked nice. Don’t like it?” He asked looking back at him again.

Lucian knew he’d been with people the night before, he knew he could smell their perfumes and their cologne all through the flat, besides they weren’t a couple, and he didn’t say anything about it, but Peter could tell it bothered him and that hurt like Hell.

“No, I have a bad history with collars.” He softly replied as he moved his hand to the back to unfasten and remove it tossing it to the floor.

Peter didn’t question or argue, he wondered for a second if there were people out there that kept lycans and werewolves, he felt perhaps it wasn’t something to ask about right after they had sex. Lucian wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him close against himself, he pressed a kiss against his forehead. Peter closed his eyes feeling safe, he felt happier than he had the past week, he felt a lot of things.

“Love you,” he whispered, so quietly that a person wouldn’t hear it. He closed his eyes waiting for a response, waiting for a rejection, waiting to just be ignored. His own heart thudded heavy in his chest as he waited for something, he hoped for rejection to come in the form of silence.

“I love you too.”

He pulled back to look at him, “you mean that?”

“I wouldn’t say it otherwise, I don’t take feelings like love lightly.” He explained as he stroked his fingers along his side, his touch loving and soothing.

“Right, course, I….I’m new to this. Sorry, I didn’t, just the way things have been, and I know this timing is horrible, is there good timing?” 

“No, but there isn’t bad timing either.” He kissed him gently.

“You wanna stay the night?”

“Definitely, I’ve been away from you for too long.”

“Agreed, so did your wolf business thing go well?”

He felt like a dumb ass for not knowing exactly why he’d left for a while, he should know these things, and he’d know if he paid attention.

“It did, well enough anyways, nobody tried to kill me at least.” He said smiling.

“Right, that’s a relief, I’d hate it if somebody killed you, especially now.” He pressed a kiss against his shoulder, he sighed as he nuzzled against him. He closed his eyes as he felt Lucian soothingly rubbing his back keeping him close.

He didn’t feel like escaping from this bed or from the creature holding him so closely.


End file.
